


Я сгораю

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Branding, Burns, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Кенни Аккерман умирает от ожогов под сенью высокого дерева, его кожа будто плавится, а душа горит — от любви к этому миру.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 2





	Я сгораю

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кенни — это сокращенная форма имени Кеннет, по одному из предположений образованного от гэльских слов «любовь» и «огонь».  
> 2\. По мотивам 69 главы.  
> 3\. Выполнено на 13-ю тему дня — термический ожог.

Меня обожгло паром и чуть не ушибло в камнепаде, который устроил Род. Раны оказались почти что смертельными, и убраться восвояси не получилось — я устал и уже умирал на ходу. Из последних сил я выбрался из разлома и дошел до леса, там было много сосен, я увидел одну и лег между корней. Сидел здесь весь остаток ночи и в полудреме смотрел, как глохнет яркий пещерный свет от солнца и все думал, когда уже наступит мой исход. В забытьи я не заметил, как неожиданно передо мной появилось двое: один направил на меня ружье, а второй позвал по имени. Голос показался незнакомым, но лицо не оставило сомнений — это Ривай, мой племянник. Я в очередной раз поразился, как же он похож на Кушель.

Мне вспомнилось за мгновение, как Ури клеймил меня незадолго после нашей встречи. Не образно — действительно клеймил королевским символом, раскаленным знаком щита. У него в камине вместо кочерги лежал тяжелый прут с нагретым докрасна штампом на конце, видимо, уже давно ждавшим меня. Я не мог этого не понять и, хотя был будто бы равным Ури, совсем не смутился тихо произнесенного: «Хочу тебя прижечь». Тогда мне казалось, что так открывался неоднозначный характер друга с его тайнами и недомолвками, который не поддавался моему пониманию. Я сам становился его очередным секретом и неоднозначностью. «Рабом», — думал я тогда со смирением. «Другом», — с надеждой решил я много позже. Ни тем и ни другим на самом деле, как мне станет ясно через много лет, ведь разве «хочу, чтобы ты всегда обо мне помнил», — это слова друга? Скорее, слова заклятого врага или страстного любовника. Но и ответ: «Ты навсегда в моем сердце», — разве так думает раб?

Я помню ощущения. Когда штамп опустился на правую лопатку, то заболело разом все тело, даже глаза — такая тягучая боль. Разгоряченный металл, кажется, навсегда передал мне часть своего яростного огня, и оттого в груди всегда было жарко, стоило подумать мне об Ури или мысленно вспомнить его взгляд. Я помню, как он дул мне на рану, когда отложил кочергу, закрывал ее сухой тканью, смазывал мазью. Когда ожог окончательно зажил, он водил по нему пальцами, проверяя на месте ли знак. Я помню это, и так странно мне, что спустя столько лет после его смерти, на краю своей собственной гибели, я опять горел тем же пламенем — пусть и не так яростно. Название чувства ускользало из памяти, но так ли было важно это, когда пылало все мое тело, все лицо, воспалялся мозг. Клеймо расплавлялось на коже, и это совсем не больно, это тепло — я так и говорю Риваю, что на самом деле он мне не сын, и думаю при этом, он мне _как_ сын.

От нового ожога знак на спине исчез, из него вытекала моя жизнь, ни к чему не прикрепленная душа покидала тело. Я отдал Риваю подарок, и россыпь сожалений о несостоявшемся быстро сгорела в очищающем огне. В нем же сгорал и я — так сильно жглось сердце от мыслей о них всех. Так ярко полыхали их имена: Ури, Кушель, Ривай, они освещали меня изнутри... Или это так ярко светит солнце? 

Или это так горяча моя любовь?


End file.
